No Matter What
by AbraXas1595
Summary: How far will he go to protect his love? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

PAIRING: Harry/Fred

PLOT: Fred stumbles on a bruised harry crying in locker room at the start of term in Harry's third year. After a bout of accidental legilimancy, he discovers the reason behind Harry's tears. And he vows vengeance on those who hurt someone so loved since they first met.

Dark Twins, Older Weasley Kids, Evil Dumbles, Rest of Weasley, Gullible Granger.

Fred climbed the stairs to the 5th year boy's dorm, groggily. He had eaten way too much at the start of term feast and was struggling to keep his eyes open long enough to reach his bed. He paused outside the third year dorm. Was that crying? Was there someone hurt already? Classes hadn't even started yet. Curiosity outweighed his need for sleep and he slowly pushed open the door and crept into the room. Fred slowly inched toward the third year bathroom, where the noises were coming from. Peeking through a crack in the door, he saw Harry trying to shower but struggling to hold back his tears. His body was literally covered in bruises of all colors. Fred could tell from looking that at least three of Harry's ribs and most likely one of his wrists were completely shattered. Blood ringed his mouth as he bit his lip in a vain attempt to muffle his agonized cries of pain. As Harry began to sway from the pain, Fred couldn't take it anymore, he threw open the door and ran to Harry's side, not concerned with his rapidly dampening clothing. All he cared about was helping Harry and making certain whomever did this felt that same pain a thousand times over. He reached Harry just in time to catch him before he fell over, and likely hurt himself more.

"I got you, Harry."

"Fred," harry slurred, mind fogged from intense pain, "What are you doing here?" Fred gently lifted Harry's chin so they could see eye to eye, and replied "Taking care of someone I love". Harry smiled and relaxed in Fred's arms, safe in the knowledge that it would be a full nine months before he had to endure the "tender loving care" that had left him in his current state. in fact, he felt so safe in the arms of his best friends older brother that he subconsciously sent his memories of said "care" directly into Fred's mind through some form of reverse legilimancy, causing both boys to lose consciousness in the middle of the bathroom shower, the older curled almost possessively and definitely protectively around the younger.

About an hour later...

Fred awoke with pain filled eyes. But as his sharp mind processed what he had seen, that pain gave way to rage. Rage that anybody could do things like that to their own flesh and blood. Rage that no one had seen the signs. Rage that no one from his world had thought to check on their savior. Their precious Boy-Who- Lived. Fred swore vengeance on everyone who had a hand in his Harry's pain. Those pitiful excuses for muggles that beat him repeatedly every day since he was four. Snape, who took some sick joy out of constantly belittling Harry, even though he was only trying to make everyone proud of him, to show he was capable of doing things right. And Dumbledore, the arsehole who left a defenseless babe on a doorstep in the middle of a London winter, and never once checked in on his welfare. Yes, Fred would make them all pay for hurting his Harry. But he was going to need help. Bill and Charlie would probably help. He would have to write them about what he had just experienced. He might even send some of the memories to back his story up. George definitely. And Lee too. They would help him. Percy would help once they proved that this wasn't some elaborate prank. Percy may be a prat, but he also had the most extensive knowledge of obscure, borderline, and rarely used spells and potions out of everyone Fred knew. With Percy, he was guaranteed Oliver's help too. Few people, if anybody, knew that Percy and Oliver were dating and had been since their fourth year. Oliver's quidditch skills had nothing on his skill with a wand. He was Junior Dueling Champion on the British circuit, tutored by Flitwick himself. And the rest of the team would help too, just because it was Harry. No, Fred would not be short on help getting vengeance for his Harry. But first, he needed to get his Harry to the hospital wing. That beating Harry's walrus uncle had dished out just before Harry escaped was sure to have done some serious damage. "I promise you will never go through any of that again, Harry." he said as he picked the frail boy up, gently. "If I have to fight the entire wizarding world, I'll make sure you never suffer like that again."

Chapter two.

Fred stormed into the hospital wing, startling Madame Pompfrey, who immediately began to berate him. Ignoring her, he gently laid his unconscious friend on a bed before drawing his wand and leveling it between her eyes. "Listen, bitch!" he growled, "I don't give a damn what time it is. That boy on the bed is on the brink of death. He has been beaten beyond comprehension repeatedly throughout his entire life. I know. I just witnessed every last one of them. And as many times as he has been in your ward, you have to be blind to miss the scars from the more vicious occasions. So why don't you PULL YOUR WAND OUT OF YOUR ARSE, DO YOUR JOB FOR ONCE, AND SAVE HIS LIFE, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WITCH!" Fred ranted, shouting by the End. He didn't mean to lose his temper like that, but he just saw red when he thought about how much Harry had been forced to endure because of her incompetence.

Poppy Pompfrey was stunned. Not only that Fred Weasley had spoken to her in such a tone but that everything he said was true. As soon as he had burst through the doors to her ward carrying an unconscious Harry Potter, she had done two things. Verbally, she began to berate him for being out after curfew. But nonverbally, she had cast a series of diagnostic charms on the boy he was carrying. And the results rendered her spe3echless more than any extremely pissed off student ever would. Potter's list of injuries was astonishing. Nearly every bone in his body had been broken at some point in his life. He had sustained multiple concussions throughout his life. His internal organs were extremely underdeveloped for his age. And he had the worst case of malnutrition and overall nutrient deficiency she had ever encountered. What worried her most was that most of his injuries had been sustained before he began attending the school. She should have seen these three years ago at Potter's first year fitness exam. "How did I miss this?" she asked herself, weeping for the fragile boy laying in front of her.

Harry opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the stark whiteness of the infirmary. Sighing, he began to take inventory of his many injuries in hopes of discoverig what he had done to warrant being in the infimary on the second day of school. Only to be surprised when he didnt find anything wrong with him. all of his bruises, and breaks had somehow been healed. Harry's stomach sank as the reality of what was going on sank in. someone, somehow, had found out about all of his injuries and had taken him to the infirmary when he passed out from pain in the bath last night. he had a few fuzzy memories, but hemust have been delirious. there was no way that the man he was absolutely obsessively in love with had confessed to having similar feelings. Being gay was just another sign of how freaky he was. Vernon was right. he was a good for nothing freaky fairy weak poof. And now people at school knew how weak he truly was. Harry began to hyperventilate as he began to worriy that now that the truth was out he would be sent back to Privet Drive with his wand snapped. Who wanted a freak for a hero? but if they sent him back, he'd be dead inside a week. Vernon would waste no time replacing each and every bruise that had been healed, along with creating new ones for daring to let "his freaky friends" see the old ones. harry was truly beginning to panic as countless scenarios of unending beatings flashed before his eyes. he cried out in terror when a pair of strong, freckled arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, as the owner whispeered soothingly in his ear."Shhhh. HArry, it's ok. you're safe." Fred breathed, as he gently held harry to him."You never have to go back there. i promise." he hadnt been able to drag himself from HArry's bedside out of worry. he had sat there beside harry in every spare moment only leaving for classesand the loo. harry had been in a healing coma for 11 days while he recovered from the atrocious damage his so called relatives had inflicted. fred had left to use the loo and come back to find a panicking, awake harry. and as he sat there holding him as he quaked from fear of what his relatives did to him, it served to reaffirm freds resolve to write his elderbrothers and begin planning his revenge on those responsible. No matter what he had to do or who he had to fight, fred would get vengeance on everyone who had hurt his harry.

As harry began to calm down from his panic attack, he slowly realized what fred was telling him. he relaxed into fred's arms, feeling safe foor the first time in his life, fulling trusting fred to protect him. "Thanks fred" he breathed as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. Seeing harry had fallen back to sleep, Fred slowly detached himself from the young teen, only to quickly resume his place beside him when he began to whimper in fear. drawing his wand he sent off a mild blasting hex to get Madam Pompfreys attention. when she arrived, he told her what had happened when harry woke up. Casting a few silent spells at the sleeping teen, she breathed a sigh of relief when they came back normal "he's simply sleeping now. healing that much damage was extremly hard on him." she informed fred, ashe sat there holding her patient. " thank you for staying with him, mister weasley. he will need someone strong to support him when the news of his abuse gets out. just promise me one thing. promise you wont let your desire for revenge overwhelm your feelings for him." fred was shocked. how did madam pompfrey know of hisfeelings for harry? as if she could read his midnd, she answered him "its obvious if you know what to look for. he's lucky to have someone like you in his life. give hm time and he'll likely return those feelings. he just needs to heal first" shesaid as she turned back to her office door. "oh by the way, " she said, turning back to face fred, "if you find yourself needing a good spell to use on those despicable muggles, try _Ailateneg Etaresive Etaicurcxe_. you should find it especially satisfying to use on the men." satisfied those bastards would get what they deserved, she turned and left the infirmary. fred smirked at the matrons retreating figure. he would have to ask PErcy what that particular spell did. he hoped it was something viscious. "Get better, HArry." he mummured into the teens messy birds nest of hair. "get better so i can help you get revenge." after all, what else did one do for the person they love.

Three days later, Harry and Fred were led to Professor Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall. Though he had healed physically, Harry refused to be seperated from Fred's side for more than a few minutes. THey were meeting with the HEadmaster to try and find a solution that would allow the both of them to attend classes with the rest of their respective years. The rest of the Weasleys would also be there since this was affecting Fred's schooling as much as it affected Harry's. They also had to talk about why HArry had been in the infirmary to begin with. Something had to be done to rectify this situation they found theemselves in. At least that was what Dumbledore had said. They reached the gargoyle gaurding the headmasters staircase and McGonagall gave the password, "Jolly Rancher", before they proceed up and into the office. They entered to find that apparently the conversation had started without them and the metaphorical line in the sand was drawn. on one side,Bill, Charlie, Percy,and George, stood, glaring daggers at the other occupants of the room. on the opposite side of the room, Dumbledore, Snape and the remaining Weasleys sat, looking as if they thought themselvs superior to all others. though,arthur looked decidely uncomfortable and dumbledore simply had that serene twinkly look. "GEorge,what did i miss?" Fred asked his twin, quickly picking up on the extreme tension in the room. "They think it's a good idea for Harry to go back **there** while he sees a mind healer." George spat, gesturing towards the other occupants of the room. Fred saw red and pulled harry behind him protectively. "He goes back there over my cold dead body, you heartless pigs!" he growled, drawing his wand. "You watch your tone, young man. " Molly hissed, "There are things you dont understand about this." fred sneered at his mother before speaking again. "Your right, mum," he said, " i dont understand something here. I dont understand how my mum, the most overprotective smothering harpy of a witch could agree that sending a child back to a home where he is routinely beaten, mocked, victimised, and abused is an acceptable decision. Who are you, woman?" Molly sat back, shocked one of her children has spoken to in suh a manner. However, Snape was not so easily silenced. "Fifty points from Gryfindor for speaking to your elders disrespectfully. And Seventy Five points for continuing to propagate a lie. it's obvious potter faked his injuries to get more attention. He's nothing but a spoiled little brat." he sneered, relishing the excuse to mock the so called Golden Boy of Gryfinndor. Fred drew a breath, preparing to tear the bigoted arse of a professor a new one. but before he got so much as a word out , Harry came to life. Stepping out from behind him, his wand already in motion, he began to send silent stinging, bludgeoning, and cutting curses at the predjudiced potioneer. "you santimonius, petty arsehole, Snape. "He ranted as he kept up a steady stream of curses, forcing the greasy bat to sheild himself, lest he be completely eviserated. " how dare you accuse me of faking it? were you there when my uncle shattered the bones in my leg because i beat my cousin in a footrace at school? i was nine. or how about when my aunt poored hot grease down my back as punishment for burning their bacon on Dudley's birthday? or the hundreds of times i had to endure beatings from my cousin and his friends after a game of HArry Hunting? or last summer when my uncle got drunk and RAPED ME BECAUSE MY AUNT REFUSED TO SPREAD HER LEGS FOR HIM! EVERY NIGHT SINCE THE END OF TERM! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ARROGANT PRICK! YOU THINK I'M LYING? WHY DONT YOU SEE FOR YOURSELF?" Harry sent an overpowered bludgeoning hex, breaking Snapes shield, before following it with his final spell. "EVILER YROMEM HARRY POTTER!" Exausted, Harry collapsed into Fred's arms as Snape was forced to watch each and every time his relatives hurt him. By now, all traces of the serene grandfatherly figure had left Dumbledore and he stood with his wand trained on the young wizard across the room while Severus endured the curse of Horrorific Memories. he was confident that things were exactly as HArry had made them out to be. After all, he himself had set the Emotional tampering wards over Privet Drive. he needed the brat to be weak when he finally faced Tom. how else was he supposed to be killed so that Dumbledore could carry out his and Gellert's plans and take over the Wizarding World, except this time peacefully in the name of their recently slain savior. from the looks of it, the wards needed strengthening. And maybe added couldnt have harry getting too strong. a magic siphoning ward would do. plus it carried the added benefit of bolstering his own power. yes, Harry must be returned to Privet Drive immediately. For the Greater Good. turning his attention back to the present, Albus watched as Severus was realeased from the curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus trembled as the curse released him from its terrifying grasp. "I don't care what you do with him, Headmaster. But I refuse to stand by and allow you to return Potter to that hell." Albus seethed inwardly even as he pasted a concerned look on his face. Who did Severus think he was speaking to. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leader of the light, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindlewauld, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizard Nations, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He refused to be intimidated by Death Eater scum such as Snape. "Surely, it cannot be that bad,Severus. After all, this is Harry's family we are talking about." he said, feigning disbelief and worry. Snape scowled as he met Dumbledore's eyes and lowered his sheilds allowing the aged headmaster a first hand look at just how bad Harry's home life was. Dumbledore fought to keep the smirk off his face. "This is better than I could have ever hoped for." he gloated internally, " By the time Tom is able to return, the brat will be so weak he won't stand a chance of surviving the encounter." Externally, Dumbledore looked worried. "How could this happen? he wondered, forlornly looking anywhere else but at Harry. "Please forgive an old man his mistakes, Harry. I only wish there were something I could do to get you away from those wretched people. But with the law as it stands, any such attempt could be construed as kidnapping. I'm so sorry dear boy." Dumbledore revelled in the look of absolute despondency on the Potter brat's face. Fred growled as he heard the meddling old coot make more excuses for his actions. "That's a complete load of shite, Dumb-as-a-door. with your posistions on the Wizengamot and the ICW, you could easily convince the ministry to make an exception for Harry." Severus shockingly found himself nodding in agreement. "It's true, Headmaster. You are perfectly placed to help the boy." HArry continued to forlornly stare out the window as the Headmaster began to speak once more, angrily scolding the irritated redhead. "200 points from Gryffindor for your vulgarity Mr. Weasley. There are other factors to be considered. "He spat, "Things you know nothing about. The blood wards surrounding PRivet Drive..." "...benefit HArry in no way whatsoever." A new voice interjected. The occupants of the room turned to see a furious Bill Weasley enter the Head's office, followed by a cloaked man with his hood up, hiding his face from view. "Sorry, Fred. I would have been here sooner but I had to make a few more stops then i intended." Turnimg towards Dumbledore, his face hardened. "I inspected those so called blood wards you been spouting off about forthe last three years and what i found sickened me. Anger enhancers, impulse encourgeors, magic suppessors, and multiple compulsions towards violence. All bearing your magical signature, Headmaster. How can you even begin to claim those wards are protective. They were designed to weaken him and were drawing on his core." Harry's mood sank and Fred's anger grew as they listened to Bill list off the true wards around Privet Drive. "Then it gets even worse!" Bill continued, glaring at Dumbledore. " You sealed the Potter will and allowed an innocent man to rot in Azkaban, after obliviating him into believing that his husband and mate was a traitor. You caused two men who loved each other immeasurable pain in order to hide the truth. Sirius Black wasnt the Potter's secret keeper, and neither was Peter Pettigrew. The secret keeper was you. You leaked the secret of the Potter's location to Voldemort, by giving it to your pet slug to give Voldemort. That's why you had the ministry copy of the Potter's will sealed. But you forgot one thing..." The man in the cloak threw off his hood and revealed himself to be Sirius Black. "Hello, Albus. We need to talk. Did you really think I would allow you to manipulate my godson the way you manipulated me? Or James? As soon as Bill came and told what happened to HArry, I came running. And after a quick stop by Gringotts for my copy of James amd Lily's will, then the Ministry, a bit of Veritaserum and a few galleons, not only am i free, but I brought a few old friends who are going to arrest you. I hope you rot in that hellhole of a prison for the rest of your miserable life. INCARCEROUS!" Sirius shouted, shooting a spell at the old, and now, former Hogwarts Headmaster, who quickly blocked it. Dumbledore began to cackle as aurors poured into the office. "Do you truly believe you are capable of defeating me? Albus Dumbledore? That stay in Azkaban must have really damaged your intelligence, Black. I shall depart now and when i return, you will beg for Voldemort instead." he hissed, with an evil grin. "But first, since you took away my school, i'm taking something of yours. AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted, firing the killing curse at an unprepared Harry. Fred, Bill, Sirius and Poppy, who had been silently weeping in the corner throughout the whole confrontation,still feeling guity for missing the signs of abuse, all dove to save Harry. As the curse struck, Dumbledore flashed away with Fawkes, dragging a reluctant Severus alongside to his hidden manor. 


	3. DISCLAIMER NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER SORRY

DISCLAIMER: I KEEP FORGETING THIS SO THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY. I DONT OWN IT. IT ALL BELONGS TO MADAME ROWLING. I'M JUST PLAYING WITH IT. now thats done dont froget to REVIEW i cant wait to hear opinions. L8RS peeps


End file.
